Goldust/Merchandise
The following is a collection of merchandise for Goldust. Merchandise Cards= 1992 WCW Trading Cards (Topps) Dustin Rhodes 37.jpg|1992 WCW Trading Cards (Topps) Dustin Rhodes (No.37) 1992 WCW Trading Cards (Topps) Dustin Rhodes 51.jpg|1992 WCW Trading Cards (Topps) Dustin Rhodes (No.51) 2003 WWE Aggression Goldust 12.jpg|2003 WWE Aggression (Fleer) Goldust (No.12) 2003 WWE WrestleMania XIX (Fleer) Goldust 23.jpg|2003 WWE WrestleMania XIX (Fleer) Goldust (No.23) 2009 WWE (Topps) Goldust 26.jpg|2009 WWE (Topps) Goldust (No.26) 2010 WWE Platinum Trading Cards Goldust 77.jpg|2010 WWE Platinum Trading Cards (Topps) Goldust (No.77) 2010 WWE (Topps) Goldust 31.jpg|2010 WWE (Topps) Goldust (No.31) 2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Goldust 24.jpg|2011 Topps WWE Classic Wrestling Goldust (No.24) 2011 WWE (Topps) Goldust 33.jpg|2011 WWE (Topps) Goldust (No.33) 2012 WWE (Topps) Goldust 59.jpg|2012 WWE (Topps) Goldust (No.59) 2015 Chrome WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust 31.jpg|2015 Chrome WWE Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust (No.31) 2015 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust 73.jpg|2015 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust (No.73) 2016 Topps WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards Goldust 14.jpg|2016 Topps WWE Undisputed Wrestling Cards Goldust (No.14) 2016 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust 15.jpg|2016 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust (No.15) 2016 WWE (Topps) Goldust 21.jpg|2016 WWE (Topps) Goldust (No.21) 2017 WWE (Topps) Then, Now, Forever Goldust 122.jpg|2017 WWE (Topps) Then, Now, Forever Goldust (No.122) 2018 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust 30.jpg|2018 WWE Heritage Wrestling Cards (Topps) Goldust (No.30) 2018 Legends of WWE (Topps) Goldust 62.jpg|2018 Legends of WWE (Topps) Goldust (No.62) 2018 WWE Road to Wrestlemania Trading Cards (Topps) Goldust 37.jpg|2018 WWE Road to WrestleMania Trading Cards (Topps) Goldust (No.37) 2019 WWE Road to WrestleMania Trading Cards (Topps) Cedrix Alexander & Goldust 46.jpg|2019 WWE Road to WrestleMania Trading Cards (Topps) Cedric Alexander & Goldust (No.46) |-| Masks= Goldust_Plastic_Mask.jpg|Goldust Plastic Mask |-| Other= Goldust_11_x_14_Gallery_Wrapped_Canvas_Wall_Art.jpg|Goldust 11 x 14 Gallery Wrapped Canvas Wall Art Gold_&_Stardust_Night_of_Champions_10_x_13_Commemorative_Collage.jpg|Gold & Stardust Night of Champions Commemorative Collage |-| Shirts= Goldust_&_Cody_Rhodes_The_Brotherhood_Authentic_T-Shirt.jpg|Goldust & Cody Rhodes "The Brotherhood" T-Shirt Rhodes_Family_T-Shirt.jpg|Rhodes Family T-Shirt Goldust_Ashes_To_Ashes_Authentic_T-Shirt.jpg|"Ashes To Ashes" Black T-Shirt Goldust_Ashes_To_Ashes_Gold_T-Shirt.jpg|"Ashes To Ashes" Gold T-Shirt Goldust_Ashes_To_Ashes_Women's_T-Shirt.jpg|"Ashes To Ashes" Women's T-Shirt Goldust_Ashes_To_Ashes_Gold_Women's_T-Shirt.jpg|"Ashes To Ashes" Gold Women's T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes The Natural T-Shirt.jpg|The Natural T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Shattered Dreams T-Shirt.jpg|Shattered Dreams T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Rhodes Dynasty T-Shirt.jpg|Rhodes Dynasty T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Retro T-Shirt.jpg|Retro T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Perseverence T-Shirt.jpg|Perseverence T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Out of the Darkness T-Shirt.jpg|Out of the Darkness T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes One Last Run World Tour T-Shirt.jpg|One Last Run World Tour T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Old School Never Dies T-Shirt.jpg|Old School Never Dies T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Camo Pink T-Shirt.jpg|Camo Pink T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes Built Rhodes Tough T-Shirt.jpg|Built Rhodes Tough T-Shirt Goldust 23 Karat Lightweight Hoodie Sweatshirt.jpg|"23 Karat" Lightweight Hoodie Sweatshirt Goldust The Golden Age Is Back Women's Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|"The Golden Age Is Back" Women's Authentic T-Shirt Goldust The Golden Age Is Back Youth Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|"The Golden Age Is Back" Youth Authentic T-Shirt Goldust The Golden Age Is Back Authentic T-Shirt.jpg|"The Golden Age Is Back" Authentic T-Shirt Dustin Rhodes - Never Give Up Shirt.jpg|Dustin Rhodes - Never Give Up Shirt |-| Toys= WWE Series 14 Goldust.jpg|Goldust (WWE Series 14) Goldust - WWE Series 50.jpg|Goldust (WWE Series 50) Dustin Rhodes (WCW Galoob).jpg|WCW Galoob WWE Elite 6 Golddust.jpg|WWE Elite 6 Goldust (WWE Elite 29).jpg|Goldust (WWE Elite 29) Goldust (WWE Elite 36).jpg|Goldust (WWE Elite 36) Goldust (WWE Elite 47.5).jpg|WWE Elite 47.5 WWE Ruthless Aggression 7.5 Goldust.jpg|WWE Ruthless Aggression 7.5 WWF Slammers 1 Goldust.jpg|WWF Slammers 1 WWE_Battle_Packs_29_Cody_Rhodes_&_Goldust.jpg|WWE Battle Packs 29 Cody Rhodes & Goldust See also * Goldust on WWE.com Category:Merchandise